


Sugar Sweet

by sea_sighs



Series: Happy Birthday Nathamuel!! <3 [1]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea_sighs/pseuds/sea_sighs
Summary: Nathan makes pancakes. Sam flirts. It all sort of devolves from there on in.





	Sugar Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkyJustine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyJustine/gifts).



> A birthday gift to one of the most wonderful, most supportive, most generous people I have ever had the honour to have met. Cheers to you Nathamuel, I hope you have a swell birthday <3

This was it.

This was really going to be it.

Nathan stands back, wiping the sweat on his brow and he sighs.

He takes a moment to take in the view.

Finally done.

On a plate, stacked precariously high were Nathan's third attempt at fluffy blueberry pancakes. And boy. Were they fluffy. Never let it be said that Nathan was just a one trick pony, after going through several of the ingredients and one machine, he was finally rewarded with something that resembled the picture in the recipe book. Nathan would have snapped a picture too if he had a phone handy, but that would have also meant cleaning up the dishes, and the flour, and the utensils, and the batter on the tiles and-

Nathan takes another step back, eyes focusing at the catastrophe that was his kitchen. 

And this was the exact reason why Nathan was going to bring the pancakes up. He grimaces at the yellow spot on the ceiling. Definitely bringing it up. He shook the thought loose, his eyes wandering back to the pancakes steaming in the cool morning air. It looked a little bare, Nathan had to admit but he had just the solution.

Fishing out the blueberries from the fridge and the icing sugar from the cupboard, Nathan proceeds to add the final touches. Dusted with white and finished with a sprig of mint, what comes out in the end has Nate excited more than he has any right to be.

It looked perfect.

And Sam? Sam's expression was going to be priceless.

Carefully, Nathan shifts the plate onto his hand, and turns.

“That for me?”

Sam smirks, leaning on the door jamb.

Nathan nearly jumps a foot in the air.

“No!” Nate blurts out. _Shit._ “These-are uh… these are just an experiment” He continues, voice light and self assured.

 _An experiment?_ Nate hisses furiously under his breath, what the hell was wrong with him?

“Uhuh” Sam says slowly. He pushes off the door frame.

“To see…” Nate works his mouth open, “if pancakes are….”

“Are….?” Sam says as he walks over, closer and closer.

“Good? Good. Good for…..”

“Mmhmm”

Nathan grits his teeth, finally giving up, “Could you- could you just go back upstairs?”

“Holy crap” Sam’s eyes widen, standing in front of Nathan. His words are whispered with a little awe “you were going to bring me breakfast in bed weren’t you?”

Embarrassment flushes under Nathan’s cheeks, pinching the tips of his ears red.

“No” he replies weakly, then- “Yes. I couldn't exactly let you see... this" And Nathan gestures to the rest of the kitchen.

Sam laughs softly, and Nathan can’t look at him in the eyes. After all this trouble.... It figures that Sam would just- Nathan was just trying to be romantic and-

“Hey hey up here numbskull”

A small smile curves on the Sam's lips, genuine and without a trace of a mockery. He shuffles in close to Nate, hands coming to rest on his hips, thumbs idly drawing circles on them. This close he could feel the heat from Sam, count his eyelashes, do a lot of things that wouldn’t be appropriate for now. But Nate stays still, his brain in a fog, heart thudding. 

“Thank you”

“I know that this isn’t-” Nathan’s brain catches up to his ears, “wait- what?”

“Thank you Nate” Sam says simply, and then he kisses him.

His slightly chapped lips meet Nate’s own, a brush of skin, and then a second later, a press. Its impossibly toe-curlingly sweet, warmth and fondness spilling down from the top of Nate's head, right down to the tips of his feet. He follows the feeling, the light filling up his chest, but as suddenly as it starts, it's gone. Nate gives chase but there isn’t any point. Sam’s already drawn away to the pancakes on the counter.

"So any other casualties?" Sam asks gesturing to a bent utensil in the sink.

Sam just kissed him.

Nate's brain reboots.

“You okay there Nate?”

_No! Yes! Look kisses shouldn't feel that... Amazing? Spectacular? Great?_

“Doing great. Just great” Nate chokes out when he realises Sam is expecting an answer.

Sam snorts.

“Sleep well?” Nathan manages a little better this time. _What the hell was wrong with Nathan?_

“Slept like a baby.” Sam pulls out two forks from the drawers “There was uh- just the issue of waking up alone. That and being woken up to, what was it that you were saying again? _C’mon work you lousy piece of crap? You have one job?_ ”

Nathan winces, “You heard that?”

“Ohoh, “ Sam chuckles, “I heard _everything_ ”

Nathan looks to the stand mixer. He really should have thrown it out while he could, it was more trouble than it was worth.

“So you knew this whole time?” Nathan brushes the thought away, more concerned than anything as he follows Sam to the dining room slash living room.

“If it’s any consolation,” and Sam grins, shifting the stack of pancakes onto his hands, “I thought it was cute”

“Well that’s something”

Sam just grins in response, moving towards the table and Nathan carefully tries not to look at Sam's lips. Carefully tries not to think about the kiss. It was fine, everything was fine. He’s about to take a seat when he remembers.

“Nearly forgot,” Nate says as he steps out. Coffee, they needed coffee. Nathan didn't get butterflies when Sam kissed him, that was simply ridiculous. Nathan drank black coffee. Nathan was a fully grown adult. He presses the button of the coffee machine. See? Case in point, functioning like any normal human adult being.

“Anyone ever say you look good in an apron?”

Nathan sends up a silent thanks to which ever god was watching him. Nothing was more familiar and more grounding than Sam trying to flirt. This was familiar territory, this was something Nathan could definitely handle.

“Oh plenty” Nate says lightly, turning and leaning back onto the counter. He lets Sam take him in, his eyes roaming deliberately and appreciatively over Nate’s form. If there was one thing that Sam wasn’t short on, it was attention and with every passing second, Nate feels himself slip back to his normal self.

“Just the apron?” Sam asks, voice dropping a pitch, smoke-soft and low. His eyes are intently on Nathan’s. 

Nathan chews on the inside of his cheek, trying to stop himself from out-right smirking.

“As I’ve said” and Nate pauses, “plenty”

Sam gives a low wolf whistle, “you really aren’t kidding”

“Nope” Nate pops the p, and turns around when he hears the coffee machine ding. Expertly, he makes up the coffee, black for himself and sugar and cream for Sam. He brings it over to the table and replies to Sam’s thanks with a quick, you’re welcome.

“Wanna do the honours?” Sam asks as he gestures to the stack with his fork.

“What? No, I made it for you”

“But we were going to share right?” Sam asks concerned.

“Yeah- I mean yes we were-”

“So? You wanna take the first pancake ?”

Nate shoots him a look, before speaking again, “Sam, it’s for you, you take the first pancake”

“What if I don’t wanna take the first pancake?”

Nate nearly throws his hands up, “If you don’t wanna take the first pancake then we’ve got a problem”

“Yeah?” Sam grins.

“Yeah!”

“Okay okay” Sam holds his hands up, “I think I’ve got a solution”

“Finally” Nate says relieved.

Sam proceeds to take a chunk out of the pancake with his fork, but he doesn’t bring it to his mouth. He brings it to Nathan’s. Nathan levels him a look.

“You’re kidding me right?”

“Do I look like I’m kidding?”

“Yeah Sam! You do!”

Sam pouts at Nathan, “I’m not kidding, now open up”

“No”

“Nathan”

Even with his head turned away Sam was still sending it to him.

“C’mon Nathan we’ll be here all day”

Nathan doesn’t take the risk of speaking, eyeing the piece of pancake skewered snugly in between the tines of the fork. Abruptly, Sam stabs Nathan’s cheek with it.

“What the hell-mmpfh”

“See? That wasn’t so bad now was it?”

Nathan glares at Sam as he furiously chews the pancakes. Of course there weren’t bad, Nate made them after all. His mood lightens though, when Sam cuts himself a piece and tries it. His eyes go wide, flicking down to the pancakes and then back up to Nathan and then back down to the pancakes.

“Holy goddamn shit” Sam whispers awed.

Nathan swallows and smiles widely, leaning back in his chair “What can I say? I’m a born natural. I should have become a baker”

Sam snorts at that, “Uhuh, all you needed to do was destroy the kitchen”

“Hey!” He kicks Sam under the table. It doesn’t wipe off Sam’s grin as Nate hoped it would. In fact it made it worse. His eyes glitter with mischief and with the way he was looking at Nathan right now, like he knew something that Nate didn’t, made Nate’s whole body tense.

“Hey Nate...”

Nathan looks at him equal parts apprehensive and exasperated. He waits for Sam to continue.

“You got uh-” and Sam’s smile is downright evil, “you got a little something there Nate”

He gestures to his own cheek.

Nate doesn’t hesitate in punching Sam’s shoulder. His fork satisfying clatters to the table.

“Okay ouch”

“You deserved that,” Nate says as he rubs his cheek. He hates the way the heat still flushes through him, embarrassment an undercurrent to all of this even though it was clearly Sam’s fault. Sam who was still smiling at him with that same assuredness, even now when he was rubbing his shoulder.

“What?”

Sam ducks his head, chuckling before looking back up to Nathan.

“You’ve made it worse Nate”

“Oh oh _you’ve got to be kidding me_ ”

“Here let me just-” And Sam takes Nathan’s face into his hands, his knuckles brushing away whatever sugar remained. The sudden tenderness of the action has Nate holding his breath, all his focus sucked into the way Sam was propping Nate’s chin with his thumb and his curled forefinger. There was no escape now, Nathan had a front row seat to the way Sam’s eyebrows just furrowed slightly, the way his lips turned down to a frown.

“You done?” Nate says, trying for annoyance but ultimately ending in something softer and quieter.

“Nearly” Sam whispers back, “just missing a spot”

He leans in closer, flashing Nate a quick smile, before pressing lips against Nathan’s cheek. A swipe of a tongue, before withdrawing. It shocks Nate enough that he jolts.

He expects to see Sams grinning face a second after, his hand already coming up to wipe the wet spot but Sam stays, right there, right by Nathan's cheek. His eyes flick up to Nathan.

“You know anybody tell you,” and his voice is breathy and low, “that you smell the most you right here?”

And presses a kiss right under Nate’s ear at the junction of his neck and jaw.

“It drives me nuts, I'm not gonna lie Nate,” Sam whispers to Nates ear, his hot breath washing over his skin. Heat pools by Nates stomach, body prickling with Sam being so close. His eyes glances to Nathan’s, staring at him underneath his eyelashes, watching Nate for any sign that would tell him to stop. He moves in slowly, giving Nate plenty of time to change his mind, but Nathan doesn’t want to. He wants to see how this ends.

With gentle hands he tilts Nate’s neck up, biting the skin between where his jaw met his neck. It drives all the air in Nate’s lungs out, heart panicky with how good it felt, how hot Sam’s mouth was on him. Nate’s eyes flutter close at the sensation.

"You smell sweet you know? But not in the obvious way, it's sorta kind of awesome" Sam chuckles against his skin, his lips, his magical lips, brushing against Nathan's pulse.

He works the spot over and over again with his mouth, the heady mix of pain and pleasure rushing through Nate’s mind. He pants as blood begins to rush down south and then-

And then-

“Sam?”

Sam leans back to seat, smirking his signature smirk before spearing a bit of pancake and bringing it to his mouth.

“Sam? A little help here?”

“What?” His eyes twinkle.

“You're serious.” Nathan deadpans.

“Mmhm”

Nathan looks to Sam's lips and something rebellious flares in Nate's stomach. _Oh what the hell._

Before Nate can stop think about it, he swipes his finger through the powdered sugar and throws away Sams fork. With a quick movement, he settles onto Sams lap, streaking Sams lips white with sugar.

“You’re such an asshole you know that?” Nate says glibly.

Sam grins at Nate, hands firmly cupping Nates ass. 

“You like it though.” He kneads them a little, drawing out a hitch in Nates breath. “It seems like I got my hands full here Nate, can’t seem to wipe it off. Wanna help me out or what?”

Nathan grins, “or what.”

“Hah I get it”

“Surprised that you do” Nate leans down.

“Now that’s just mean”

“You can handle it” Nathan whispers, finally bridging the gap. 

The first thing he tastes is the sugar, even with a kiss as chaste as it is. When Nate comes in for seconds it’s Sam, and Nathan can’t help but groan. _Sam, Sam, Sam,_ Nate wants to say, getting lost in the feeling. With a quick swipe of his tongue, he finds entrance into his mouth, the sugar bright on his taste buds.

Sam is the first to rock his hips, impatient as always. But it isn’t like Nate is doing any better, he feels the heat rushing down his cock and Nate can only follow his lead. He presses closer, the kiss getting wilder, their teeth clashing. It feels like they’re breathing into each other, gasping, but Sam's lips are there and they're so impossibly warm.

Sam groans low and the sound is sweeter than anything Nate’s tasted. And Nate is quick to mirror Sam’s actions, biting into Sam’s neck, laving it and giving it attention. 

“So uh- how do I taste?” It’s supposed to come out playful, easy and slick, confident like every inch that Sam is. But instead, it comes out ruined and wrecked and rough. Nate grins into Sam’s skin.

He pulls away, looking at Sam in the eyes.

Nate purses his lips.

“Like you need a little more sugar”

“Yeah?” Sam lifts a brow, eyes hopeful.

“Yeah” Nate purrs back.

He abruptly stands up. 

Nathan gets a glimpse of Sam's bewildered expression as he walks away.

Sam whips around to ask, “You coming back?”

Nate grins taking off his shirt before pulling the apron back on. He looks back to Sam.

“Nope!”

“Oh my god” Sam deadpans, glancing at Nathan’s bare arms, “you were serious”

“What you don’t believe a guy who lies for a living? Shame on you Sam” Nathan grins as he shucks down to his boxers.

Sam stands up, the bulge visible in his pants. Nathan doesn’t know whether to laugh or to groan. God he had it bad.

“Ah I don’t feel too bad that I got it wrong” Sam smirks, as he handles the pancakes back into his hands. Nathan laughs.

"Guess we'll be having breakfast in bed after all"

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
